First Impression Learned to play that game
by Notrem Elgnid
Summary: Song fic. Merton tries to get to know Tommy, yet the jock ignors him... Sappy... yeah. First shot.


First impression (learned to play that game)   
  
Author: Lycanthrope1  
  
Summary: Song fic, first week or there about of high school.  
  
Song: Unwanted  
  
Artist: Avril Lavigne.   
  
Disclaimer: don't own anything. Didn't write the song. Blah blah blah, you get the picture, right?  
  
  
  
-----  
  
--All that I did was walk over  
  
Start off by shaking your hands--  
  
Merton made his way down the hall way, holding his coffin back on his shoulder as random kids bumped into him, nearly knocking the a few books from his hands.   
  
--That's how it went  
  
I had a smile on my face and I sat up straight–  
  
Merton finally cleared the jumbled crowd, moving to stand in front of his locker. He spun the combination, and opened it slowly, peering over at the jock beside him. The boy just adverted his gaze slightly, and continued to look through a magazine. "Hey." Merton said idly, swinging his bag from his shoulder, and placing the books he was carrying inside. He took a cross like object out, and set it on the metal shelf of his tiny locker.   
  
--You don't know me  
  
Don't ignore me  
  
You don't want me there  
  
You just shut me out--  
  
Tommy put his magazine back into the locker, and turned to a group of jocks who where slowly making their way up the hall; Tim and Travis among them. Tommy melted into the bunch as they rounded the corner. Tim gave Merton a threatening glance over the heads of the various football players. When they were gone, Merton's shoulders fell. He closed his locker almost silently, and turned heading to his next class.  
  
--You don't know me  
  
Don't ignore me  
  
If you had your way   
  
You'd just shut me up  
  
Make me go away--  
  
Merton took a seat at his desk. Tommy had sat behind him the entire year, Tim and Travis had, as well. He put his bag under his desk, peered back at the two, letting his gaze land on Tommy for a moment.   
  
"What're you looking at, freak?" Tim bellowed. Merton whirred around in his seat.   
  
"Yeah!" Travis echoed his brother. Merton heard slight chuckles from behind him. He furrowed his brows as he opened his note book. Moments later a spit wad hit the back of his head. He ignored it for a good while, but around the tenth spit wad, he turned to face the twins.   
  
"I'd think you would have evolved by now." He commented, picking one of the bits of paper out of his hair, and tossing it back at them. Merton laughed to himself, his gaze landing on Tommy again. The jock laughed as well, but turned to the other football players, saying something he couldn't quite hear.   
  
--No, I just don't understand why  
  
you won't talk to me  
  
It's hurts that I'm so unwanted for nothing  
  
Don't talk words against me--  
  
Merton climbed into his hearse at the end of the day, watching as students passed by his tinted windows. As he closed the door, Tim appeared. A horrid screeching sound filtered through the car. Tim grinned and flashed a key at the Goth before running off down the road. Merton stepped out to survey the damage.   
  
"Freak" Was scratched into the black paint, underlined crudely showing the silver steel underneath. He put his hand to his head, and let out a sigh.   
  
--I tried to belong  
  
It didn't seem wrong  
  
My head aches--  
  
He went to get back in, shaking his head in dismay. Before he could shut the door, someone caught it in mid-swing.   
  
"Hey."  
  
Merton looked up to see Tommy standing over him. He ignored his greeting, and tried uselessly to close the door. The jock kept a tight grip however, so Merton turned his eyes up to meet the other boys.   
  
"What?" He asked almost cruelly, getting to his feet. He was a good few inches shorter then the brunette, he felt downsized and somewhat threatened. He wasn't sure what the guy would do.  
  
"Sorry about them." Tommy looked around, taking in a few of the strange looks people were giving him.  
  
"Yeah." Merton went to get back into the car, but Tommy stopped him again.  
  
"Sorry for ignoring you too..." He added in an almost whisper.   
  
"Sure." Merton turned the key in the ignition, almost ignoring the words that were coming from the other boy. He couldn't be sure if he was sinser, or if it was one of the pranks the twins had been known for.   
  
"Hey, can I get a ride home?"  
  
Merton stared back up at the taller boy, dis-belief in his eyes.  
  
"Uh, sure..." Merton gestured to the other side of the care.  
  
–I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to show you--  
  
----  
  
A/N: Wasn't the best, but first song fic... -nods-   
  
Eh, whatever. RR. 


End file.
